


The Wright Alis

by Waruitenshi



Series: Alis' Adventures in Arkhamland [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creepypasta, Crossdressing, Eldritch, Eventual Romance, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Newspaper Hat, Pansexual Character, Slash, Slender Family, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruitenshi/pseuds/Waruitenshi
Summary: “I love my love with an H, because he is Happy. I hate him with an H, because he is Hideous. I fed him with- with- with Ham-sandwiches and Hay. His name is Haigha, and he lives on the Hill.” In which Jervis finally finds his soul mate; whether Alis likes it or not. Jervis/OMC AU Slash. Rated M for “Madness” and H for "Ham" XD





	1. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun and am having fun writing this. That's the only logic I live by in terms of writing. I tip my hat to those who enjoy this series and at least give me "Kudos" after reading. ^_^  
> It sort of starts where the last fic leaves off, in case you didn't care to read the one before. LoL
> 
> Soul Mate AU Rundown!: In this AU (Alternate Universe), the concept of soul mates exists, where everyone is supposed to have someone with whom they are destined/fated to be with for the rest of their lives and in every life afterwards and no matter what you do, you two will be inexplicably drawn to one another. Everyone is born with a soul mark, BUT it only appears once you turn 18 years old. The soul mark is what your soul mates pet name for you and will be written in their handwriting over their heart. When your soul mate sees it, they will be able to know it’s theirs and the mystic bond between you will strengthen and all that fun stuff. But during that time, you may acquire traits, habits, or even skills your soul mate has. Yay! For example: If one has a penchant for rhyming when angry or irritated, you might find yourself rhyming when you are upset or feeling upset for no reason and rhyming. If you hum a song they might hum a song. It all varies on the strength of the bond you have, which becomes even greater once you finally meet and reveal your marks to one another. TA DA! Hope this explains stuff. If not, please enjoy the ride anyway!

_**“Now, Kitty, let's consider who it was that dreamed it all. This is a serious question, my dear, and you should not go on licking your paw like that— as if Dinah hadn't washed you this morning! You see, Kitty, it must have been either me or the Red King. He was part of my dream, of course— but then I was part of his dream, too! Was it the Red King, Kitty? You were his wife, my dear, so you ought to know— Oh, Kitty, do help to settle it! I'm sure your paw can wait!” ~Alice Through the Looking-Glass.** _

* * *

 

 

And so, Alice Tetch died, or at least the latest anyway. Her death technically an accident, blamed on her brother Jervis Tetch, but actually her own fault for struggling in a ramshackle warehouse with decaying railing with her whackjob sibling. Because that always ended well for all those years she’d tried before, right?

Granted, he did essentially stalk and kidnap her, and so he did have his part to play in it all. But no one cared how much at fault anyone else was for Alice’s death, nor if the GCPD’s terrible security allowing Jervis to kidnap her from their custody in the first place should be called into account.

No one even cared to actually pay enough attention to realize that the REAL Alice Tetch had died many years ago when she was only around seven or eight years old, which would not have been that difficult to find out if they had put any effort into it or still had Edward Nygma working there no doubt. And that most recent her replacement was of a mix of Russian, Norwegian and Mexican descent and didn’t resemble Jervis in the slightest. **(A/N: If the info of the actress who played Alice is wrong, blame the internet where I found it LoL)**

But then again, a lot of things tend to get overlooked when they think you’re a sister molesting (and possibly raping), abusive psychopath with a penchant for rhymes and stylish top hats who had tried to infect a city of people. Because they thought he deserved to be tossed away in Arkham to rot away from the good, “sane” people.

To an already twisted system, they felt they were doing a great justice dooming him to a hellhole like Arkham Asylum instead of spend further money and resources looking any closer at the case than they had to.

Though if they had, Jervis would most certainly be wanted for many more deaths than he already was. But at least they wouldn’t think him capable of such monstrous abuse towards his beloved sister, Alice.

Despite the death of the false Alice Tetch, life went on for the citizens of Gotham as if nothing had changed. Although, two things changed upon the event of Alice’s death… firstly, somewhere in the city, a man named William Haskell, with the soul mark “ _Billy_ ” was sent to the hospital after the painful and traumatic event of his destined soul mate dying and his mark burning away caused him to fall into a coma.

But the second, and probably most significant even to occur later that night, was for Jervis to collapse painfully to his knees onto the floor of the dead couples house he had fled to, as he felt as if his chest was on fire.

It had felt so painful and horrible, and yet somehow so bafflingly wondrous; as if he could finally feel like the missing half of his soul was at last trying to reach out for him with invisible hands in a longing effort to join them his own so lovingly echoed.

Unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers and pulling the soft fabric back, Jervis thought stared at down at his chest, completely gobsmacked as he forgot how to breath. Dark eyes gawked in amazement and disbelief at the neat, sharp cursive of “ _Jervis_ ” scrawled in a peculiarly _enchanting_ violet color…!

After what seemed like forever, Jervis shocked expression melted away into a Cheshire grin, as tears of joy trickled down his face and a quiet, shaky laugh left his lips. He quickly removed his gloves; his fingers fumbling a little in his haste.

And ever so carefully reached up and touched the soul mark; immeasurably frightened that if he wasn’t so cautious and gentle with it, that it would either vanish like some sort of cruel trick or he might wake up and discover that he’d only dreamed it.

Jervis closed his eyes and sighed a sigh he felt like he’d been holding since he first learned of soul mates and just laughed and laughed and _laughed_. Completely and shockingly forgetting all about the death of “Alice” earlier for the marvelous fact that he had _finally_ received his mark consumed his thoughts.

At last! Confirmation that there _was_ indeed another half to his lonesome soul still out there! Just waiting for him to _find_ and _claim_ them! Oh and how he would most gladly do so! But first, oh, but first he needed to make that nasty Jim Gordon pay!

Must not forget one wrong simply for one right, even if he had managed to do so for a few minutes. Still, as he plotted his revenge, Jervis couldn’t help the excited little trills that snuck up on him every time he thought about who his soul mate was and where they might be as he absentmindedly reached up to touch his chest every now and then; partly to make sure it was still there, but mostly just to relish that he _at long last_ possessed such a wondrous and spirit reviving gift as his soul mark was.

Being a hopeless romantic, and an insane one to boot, Jervis didn’t care about his destined ones gender or even if they were with someone. He could easily remove any obstacle that dare come between Jervis and his soul mate, of that he was _most_ certain!

That night, when Jervis happily planned and fantasized, he hummed a childish and giddy tune. And far on the other side of Gotham, as a certain nimble nurse filed paperwork after feeling a weirdly enjoyable tingly feeling where his soul mark resided, Alis found himself humming some silly tune; not knowing where it was from or why he felt like humming.

Without really thinking about it, Alis muttered “Curiouser and _curiouser_ …” before chuckling at his own silliness and gave a little shrug as he went back to humming; being rather thankful for the welcomed good mood and lovely sensation that settled over the easygoing young man.

* * *

**_~To be continued...~_ **


	2. Androgyny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know this song involved a guy dressing as a girl, well... you know now.  
> Also, why did I add cross-dressing? Because I like to read about it but can never find enough of it in the fandoms I like so I'm trying my hand at it and am currently having a lot of fun. X3  
> I don't own the artwork I used to give you readers a basic idea of how the nurses uniform looks, but major love to whoever drew it! <3 Sorry I had to erase the face LoL. It's England from Hetalia if anyone was wondering.

**_“With your cherry lips and golden curls_ **  
**_You could make grown men gasp when you go walking past_ **  
**_And in your hot pants and high heels_ **  
**_They could not believe that such a body was for real_ **  
**_It seemed like rainbows would appear_ **  
**_Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear_ **  
**_Because you looked just like a girl_ **  
**_Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast” ~“Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go)” by Garbage._ **

* * *

 

Alister ended up reading about Ms. Tetch’s death in the newspaper. Now he wasn’t heartless. He had felt bad because he was a good enough and sensative person to, and even teared up some; wondering if there had been anything he could’ve done to prevent her death, but knowing there wasn’t.

Although perhaps not mentally, Alice _had_ been an adult, and everyone has to make their own choices and lead their own lives, and that no matter how much he cared about Alice as a friend or patient, that he had to be himself and couldn’t have loved her the way she wanted and so desperately needed. That was her true soul mates job.

He had hoped that maybe Dr. Strange or maybe a less kooky psychiatrist could have helped her and that once she found her real soul mate that Alice would have been able to live a nice, happy life with whoever it ended up being. But it seemed that fate had something else in mind for her.

The article explained how insane her older brother Jervis Tetch was, or at least the guy they thought was her older brother, and how he’d had a sick relationship with Alice, and then Alister understood better as to why Alice had been such a mess. Or at least as to why she thought she might be.

There was no real way to confirm whether or not the poor woman had been molested, raped or just generally treated unspeakably. Even if she had been alive, there was no way of knowing if what she was saying was true or not since she would believe it. But Alister was pretty sure it couldn’t have been a pleasant experience in the slightest.

Though she had tried to avoid being like her pseudo-brother, Alice ironically ended up becoming just as screwed up as her captor was when it came to affections of the heart. And Alis couldn’t help thinking how sad it was that she ended up turning into the very person she’d hated so passionately.

Since Strange hadn’t kept records of who had worked down in Indian Hill because he wasn’t an idiot, and they were already so short staffed, Alis had been lucky enough to keep his job there and resumed his duties in the top half of Arkham Asylum. Even if he and everyone else had to put up with all the fuss of the investigation. But he could tolerate that.

After having been called into a meeting for the nurses by the new Head Nurse in one of the empty exam rooms, Alis found he could even deal with the fact that since the Indian Hill incident his world load would probably be more than doubled what with everyone who _had_ been found to be involved who either ended up dead or fired when Gordon and the GCPD had invaded Indian Hill and found the idiots still there. Though granted a lot of them had been either unconscious or wounded, or both.

There was also a new Director or Warden (whatever) of Arkham named Charles Quimby. Now Hugo Strange had been, well, _strange_ , but Quimby could give that guy a run for his money with the new dress code he’d gotten established shortly after starting his new job as Director. However, today was the day that the uniforms arrived.

Since they were so short staffed on female nurses (and staff in general), Quimy thought it might better for the moral of the staff and the patients if he made it so that both the male and female nurses had to wear the new female nurse uniform.

The new style of the female nurse uniform that Quimby had gotten for them to wear at Arkham Asylum were the kind from the early sixties and resembled the design the American, and from what he remembered, probably the British nurses used to wear. It was a pure white nurses dress, but they did offer it in light pink and light blue one as well, just as scrubs came in many colors.

Regardless of the color, it had short sleeves, two front pockets, a mod cut with quarter sized buttons up the front that ended just at the waist of the skirt. The outfit came with a cute nurses cap which Alis found useful for helping keep his hair neat and his bangs better out of his eyes; as was its intended purpose.

The dress itself was disturbingly short, practically mini-skirt short and well above the knees by a foot and a half. And if you didn’t know how to wear it, as Alister did, then chances were your modesty was going to be in a lot of danger in a place like Arkham. You were also required to wear stockings.

You could wear any style of hosiery you chose so long as they were long and appropriate, and not something silly like fishnets. The colors allowed for them however were to be white, black, light blue, periwinkle, or light pink. But flashy colors like red were out as the Director assumed that might upset the inmates. Yeah… THAT’s what was gonna do it… Okay…

And of course, you had to wear sensible shoes, but apparently from what Head Nurse Nicole Evans was explaining with a roll of her eyes, Quimby would not mind any of the nurses wearing “cute” shoes so long as they did not rile up the inmates to where they’d become violent and did not cause the wearer injury for when they had to run.

Alis and a few of his co-workers had the feeling Charles Quimby must have some sort of sexy nurse fetish regardless of gender, and wouldn’t even be the least bit shocked if the Director had his own outfit to wear and be kinky in. But Alis didn’t care, so long as he was not brought into it to be bothered with.

The male nurses were given their outfits and given a break long enough to go get some stockings and shoes, since Quimby had only mentioned they were getting new uniforms and NOT that they would be for women as he did not want anyone to have time to complain.

All of the male nurses, except Alis, were either nervous, embarrassed, outraged or all of the above at having to dress as the women did. While Alis didn’t mind, he was a bit anxious about the skimpy skirt and wished it had been longer; feeling his face heat up a bit as he eyed the questionable length because he knew he’d have to wear it.

Not something he’d mind wearing if he were in a situation where he _wanted_ to look sexy. Like maybe for a boyfriend or something… But Arkham was NOT that sort of place. Good grief! Alister sincerely hoped they were still keeping Mr. Buchinsky hold up in solitaire so he wouldn’t have to put up with the madman’s leering and creepy comments.

 

When they came back they were sent off to get changed in the co-ed locker rooms before they attended their daily tasks. Unlike the shyer gents, Alister made sure to get some of each color of nurses uniform, as he liked each color and wasn’t the least bit ashamed about that. After all, pink had originally been the color for men anyway.

The silvery blond was no stranger to wearing women’s clothes and really didn’t give a damn. In fact, Alis liked wearing women’s clothes as much as he did men’s, and found if he was wearing the right thing, that he pulled it off rather well (not to brag).

His great uncle Trenderman had loved dressing him up like a doll when he was a kid, and to this day when Trendy enjoyed taking Alis shopping in the Neither Realm. And when he needed to know how something might look, Trendy and had his great nephew model the outfits.

Not only that, but Alister usually liked to wear lip gloss. Nothing too fancy; it was usually a clear coat, but he did enjoy the flavored ones like strawberry, those neat beeswax ones, and minty types that left his lips feeling all cool and tingly.

Were it not for sanitation reasons or the fact that the hand sanitizers wouldn’t destroy it, Alis would probably wear fingernail polish too. The polishes from the Neither Realm would probably hold up pretty well, but they could be kind of unpredictable. There was one that actually screamed bloody murder if the water you washed your hands in was too hot or too cold.

So when Alister went to shop for stockings, he knew what he was looking for and how to wear it properly. He returned to the asylum with his bag of goodies and went to the locker room to quickly shave his legs, and as usual, did any dressing he had to do in one of the bathroom stalls in the locker room so he could get some privacy.

Alis disliked having to undress in front of the people he worked with. Due to the way he looked, the men would try to mock him with rude remarks and wolfish whistles. And any of the women that were jealous would either keep quiet and let them get away with it or scoff and give him dirty looks; like his being born looking the way he did was his damn fault. Jerks…

When he was done, he put on a silky white slip skirt to keep from showing off more than the ladylike gentleman he was, as well as a soft white lacy bustier and matching pair of women’s panties; as he knew from past experience that one had to go all the way when it came to cross-dressing and looking right.

Then Alis secured the thin, yet sturdy, matching lacy white garter belt around his waist, and slipped on and secured the white nylon stockings with floral lacy hems to the little silvery hook and claps on the garter belt.

The long stockings came up to the middle of his thighs just a couple of inches from the hem of the skirt. As he smoothed out the fabric of everything, Alister couldn’t help being thankful yet again for having such a sylphlike physique that came with being apart of the Slender Family.

The young half-blood Horror couldn’t help but think he fit it well because he knew his measurements for women’s clothes and couldn’t help smirking at hearing the other male nurses cursing as they struggled to get their uniforms on.

Once done, he slipped on the light pink uniform and a pair of matching light pink ankle strap high heels that had a thick enough heel it wouldn’t snap but it looked stylish enough to blend well with the outfit, and had the added support of some heel insoles he made sure to put in; since Alis knew he’d be on his feet all day.

He attached his ID badge to the pocket on left side of his chest and adjusted the light pink nurses cap. As far as mandatory uniforms went, Alis thought these were a hell of a lot more comfortable than the cheaply made, itchy scrubs they had to get from the asylum; payment of which came out of their paychecks.

When Alis was done, he left to go to the full length mirror to check himself over and make sure everything was in its place; liking the way he was able to find colors to compliment the outfit in a soft yet fashionable manner.

Alister kind of liked running his fingers over the smooth, cottony fabric to flatten out any imperfections. He had the urge to giggle at how much he was enjoying the new outfit, and at the fussy and annoyed sounds his upset male co-workers made somewhere behind him.

 _‘Well, at least I look better than those morons. Honestly, he didn’t want the pink uniform, but he got hot pink heels? Ugh! **Men**. No accounting for taste.’ _ Alis mused to himself while catching a glimpse of one of the other male nurses in the mirrors reflection. That fellow was a total mess really.

No slip or lingerie underneath to help give him any decency; meaning you could see _every_ curve, dip and dimple of _everything._ And those gaudy hot pink stilettos Nurse Rodgers was having trouble standing up in? Seriously… If no one tried to molest that poor sap by lunch, Alis would definitely be surprised.

Honestly, if his great uncle Trenderman were here, that poor soul would definitely be in for some frightening fashion advice. And oddly, he was almost tempted to give him a call. Would at least prove an entertaining way to start the day.

The other male nurses were just as, if not more ridiculous in appearance. They were trying to maintain their manliness by wearing their sneakers and men’s underwear. They refused to wear the pink uniform and had opted for either the light blue or the white.

And against a white dress that wasn’t exactly on the thick side as it was, you could clearly see whether they wore boxers or briefs through the clinical fabric. None of them wore the cap either. But that was the least of their problems anyway, Alis smirked knowingly.

All decked out in light pink and white with the two front pockets by his hips filled with the usual goodies he used to placate the patients as well as subdue them, did Nurse Wright stroll comfortably and cheerfully to the nurses station to get his schedule for the days tasks.

It hardly changed, but he liked to keep up with it for when it did. So even with the few changes that had been occurring around Arkham, Alis thought he was handling it all fairly well and had been so very glad he’d managed to keep his job and stay under the GCPD’s radar.

He supposed if he ever saw Hugo Strange again he’d have to thank the man for letting him have a few days before and during the day breakout. Although, if Alister had known that would’ve happened, he would have tried to make sure his patients had gotten out okay instead of the mess that had happened.

But what Nurse Wright hadn’t been expecting was what happened a little later that morning, when he saw the smiling face of the very man from the newspaper that morning. The thin auburnet sat idly in the cafeteria/day room for breakfast; as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

Alis hadn’t noticed he was there, as he had been busy speaking to a fellow nurse who asked if he could cover her shift, and he’d agreed as he did have rent and other bills to pay and could always use the extra cash.

The feeling of eyes upon Alis made the little hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand up. His common sense advised him that he shouldn’t look, but a weird niggling feeling in the back of his head compelled his body to do so before his brain could react otherwise.

And the next thing he knew, Alis found his eyes locked with a pair of dark maroon that belonged to, what the nimble nurse hated to admit, was a surprisingly handsome, boyish face that held an expression of mild intrigue and bemusement. As if he had been regarding the slender nurse from afar but was suddenly unsure about something. Probably whether Alis was male of female or a guy in drag.

Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that Alis wasn’t glaring at him like everyone else around here did, or maybe because he was just a psychopath who already had a reputation for enjoying mind games and Alis was just reading too much into it. Eh, maybe.

But with the unwelcome way those dark eyes gazed so intently and curiously, as if he were trying to read Alis like a book, the nimble nurse couldn’t help for comedy’s sake and his own that it was the drag thing.

Either way, the sudden and eager desire to be as far away from Jervis Tetch as he possibly could had Alis turning on his high heels and hurrying off down one of the halls to go to the supply closet to fetch the bandages one of the doctors had sent him to get. All the while wondering and feeling a tad flustered as to why it felt a lot warmer, and why he was finding it a little difficult to breath.

* * *

 

_**~To be continued...~** _


End file.
